The Crabnest Tree
by IceQueenRex
Summary: The Crabnest tree was always beautiful in all the seasons. One ordinary night, seven people saw the magic that happened there but only two felt it. True feelings can be exposed in many ways...HaruhiXTamaki


Title: The Crabnest Tree

Author: IceQueenRex

Rating: Teen PG - 13

Genre: Romance

Characters: Tamaki, Haruhi, Host Club

Dedicated to: Shiny-chan/Niffs-chan

Warning: Beware of OOC-ness...it's kinda hard if you don't have the brains and wit of a wonderful writer like Hatori-sensei...YY This isn't BETAed since Kuroneko-chan is already busy with another story of mine, but I hope you all like it 

Summary: The Crabnest tree was always beautiful in all the seasons. One ordinary, beautiful night, seven people saw the magic there, but only two felt it. It's funny what a kiss can change. (HaruhiXTamaki)

* * *

The Crabnest Tree was always beautiful. In Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter it never seized to throw it's utmost beauty in an almost flaunting manner. Though...that was inconceivably impossible. It sat winsomely, silent and cheerful. It's huge trunk reached high, yet low enough to climb up onto. It's branches spread up into the sky, the string of tiny green leaves hanging down lazily and swaying in the breeze, creating a small haven underneath; the utmost protection from the rain.

In happened during the change of season, the change from Winter to Spring. The School's Birthday went on as normal, starting late in the evening to early in the morning. Though the hours between were the most eventful. It was a moonless night, a normal, cold, Wintery evening. The stars were out, having the school quite out of reach of the city lights.

The streams glittered, frost floating like diamond dust on the surface. The girl bent down and ran her fingers in the dark water; a bitingly cold mistake. She shivered and stood up again, cradling her cold fingers. Just this one night, she was allowed to be a girl. Though...that was after she had played a boy for the first two hours.

And so here she stood, in the large "backyard" of the Ouran academy, her wig had long been discarded somewhere, revealing her short hair. She donned a pale blue sleeveless dress that fell just past her knees. Her long black hooded cape was the only thing keeping her warm and even that was quite thin.

Her small form could be seen walking by the banks of a late until she came upon the Crabnest tree. Her brown eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks to admire the sheer loveliness of the tree in all it's glory. Frost had formed on the evergreen leaves and fireflies had gathered all around, lighting up the thing as if it were something sacred and powerful.

The girl smiled and pulled back the curtain of leaves, stepping thorough and admiring the cave she'd found. Chocolate brown eyes were cast upward in awe and they glistened mistily. "Beautiful." She whispered.

"It is isn't it?"

The voice made her twirl around, her heart beating rapidly at the shock. She was surprised to see a pair of violet eyes gazing back at her, illuminated by the light of the fireflies.

"Tamaki-senpai. What are you doing here?" The girl asked, walking closer to the large root he was seated on.

He smiled and turned away, looking through the leaves at something. "Look." He said.

Haruhi stared at him, confused and wondering. But she stepped forward, sat next to him and pulled back the leaves, nearly letting go again at the sight.

"Isn't it magnificent." Tamaki sounded so different, far from the constantly enthusiastic and happy boy she knew. He seemed more content now, content and fluid, as if he had just let everything go and was falling onto a bed of soft grass which would willingly catch his fall. The smile on his face wasn't the one he would use to woo women, but the smile of relief after years of pain.

What he saw was the school, lit up in sunset colours, fiery and bright. But what Haruhi saw took her breath away. It brought tears to her eyes to see this side of him. His soft features were bathed in orange and blue light and it made her breath hitch. "I come here sometimes, to enjoy the scenery. But tonight I just wanted to see what it looked like. I wonder...have you been here before?"

She shook her head. "No. But yes, it is magnificent." She paused, not knowing what to say next. Her heart was racing and she looked up when Tamaki stood.

"Are you happy?" He asked, giving his hand out for her to take. Standing up, she frowned, confused.

"Happy? What do you mean?"

"Are you happy, here, at this school, with the Host Club, with your friends...are you...happy with it?" His eyes were troubled, emotions passing behind them like jets of steam. The dark eyed girl didn't know what to do. Was she happy? With school, yes, with the Host Club, she was fine with them...but what about with her _friends? _

She was happy with them...wasn't she? "I...I don't know." She answered truthfully, looking up at him innocently.

He sighed and stepped closer, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. "You truly are a silly girl." The King of the Host Club chuckled and turned to walk away. She stared after him, berating his words. Happiness...what was it? Was it how she always smiled when she was around her friends? Was it the way the Host Club always made her feel better when she was down? To Haruhi...happiness was everything she had, except one thing: what she didn't have.

She shot her head up and said suddenly, "W-Tamaki-senpai, wait."

He stopped and turned his head around, a questioning look on his face.

Biting her lips to redness, she burst out. "What about us?" He just laughed and walked back to her. He looked down at her warmly, cocking his head to one side.

"What about us?" He answered.

This was a side of Haruhi which he hadn't seen; one that for once, was shy and nervous. Her cheeks were even tinged with the slightest of blushes and her brown orbs seemed so worried. "Are _you_ happy with...us?"

The blond boy smiled and leaned down. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm...fine with how it is now-"

"No." She cut him off, looking deeply into his eyes. "I do want to." She smiled hopefully, tucking a stray strand behind her ears. "I do want to, very much."

In the blink of an eye, she was pulled close and tightly into an embrace that had her clinging to the boy so tightly, she thought she would hurt him. She pulled her head back, looking up at him gently, closing her eyes as the boy captured her lips in a warm, moist kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, Haru-chan and Tama-chan are kissing." Came the sugary sweet voice of a little, excited blond haired boy.

"Hm, yeah." Mori replied with a small smile.

"Well, it was bound to happen. I just hope Tono treats her well." Hikaru said, sulkily, rolling his eyes, trying to suppress a grin. His twin smiled at him proudly. "He will, I'm sure of it. Besides, if he doesn't, he'll have all hell to pay."

Kyouya Ootori just looked up from his notebook, glancing at the couple. His lips curved into a genuine smile and he closed his stormy grey eyes. "And the Crabnest Tree works its magic yet again." He sighed and began walking away. "I suppose we all need a bit of "magic" sometimes."

* * *

A/N: Hey all...erm...this was written in the spur of the moment...I know it's not one of my best...but...it came out and I might as well share it...anyways...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I thoroughly enjoy feedback for my works...so REVIEW! NO FLAMES!...So yeah...:D

Peace out!

Rex


End file.
